The Nutcracker Inutachi style
by Hoshi-chan1
Summary: The Season has begun, here I am to bring some fun. I hope that you will see, the delightful gifts I give so merrily. So click here and do enjoy, the trials and tribluations of a toy.
1. Default Chapter

The Gift  
  
The Nutcracker...Inutachi style ^_^ --prologue - The Gift.  
  
AN: its the christmas season ..and I was struck w/inspiration. Seeing as we watched the ballet..in class..my muse kept abusing me w/the idea. The music at work didn't help..So here I am beginning this. amidst many other unfinished fics. Don't kill me please?   
  
All i ask is for reviews. ^_^ ..  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it..it'd be animated in this manner, eh?   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
On a night not so very long ago, in a somewhat faroff place a family dwelled in peace. Winter had fallen, the chill in the breeze would tell one that much. Snow dusted the area, rooftops glistened.  
  
It was such a night that Kagome loved, she sat before the fireplace. Her small hands upon a book as she nestled into the plush pillows about her. She loved the holiday season, appropriate for she held the night before christmas reading it as she always did just days before the beloved day.  
  
Souta had settled down for the night, moments before. Her mother was still reading to him she supposed. She was content in the firelight stroking Buyo's head every now and then.   
  
Footsteps came a little later. She looked up to see her father , red cheeks of florid color induced by winter's frigid kiss. She smiled. In his arm was a bundle of sorts. She wondered what had him so excited.  
  
" Kagome, I know Christmas is still a few days away. " Kagome nodded as her father paused. "But I absolutely loved this once I laid eyes upon it and I just thought of you. " He handed her the bundle. It was wrapped simply but she smiled. She knew just how much this mattered to her father.  
  
Undoing the string she watched curiously as she unraveled the wrapping. In her hands, a small wooden nutcracker. Perfectly handcrafted down to the last button on the small jacket. She looked up, mirth in those chocolate brown eyes that blazed a nearly honey color in the lighting.  
  
A small laugh of glee escaped her.  
  
  
  
"I absolutely love it father! " They shared an embrace and he grinned. He looked quite satisfied. With a chaste kiss to the cheek, off he went in search of her mother.   
  
Once again she sat alone new gift in hand as she inspected it. It was so adorable in an odd way. Painted with eyes of amber she arched a brow. Not your typical Nutcracker. She turned it over and found long locks of silver tied with a crimson bow.   
  
"Beautiful.." She whispered, she felt odd suddenly. It was as if she weren't alone. That was ridiculous seeing as she was the only one in the living room, even Buyo had wandered off somewhere. It was her and the nutcracker.   
  
She laughed at her own antics as she set the tiny figurine down beside the gifts. "Goodnight.." She whispered with a smile.   
  
Turning on her heel, she adjusted her robe and off she went to her room. Slumber a welcome thought as she cupped a hand over her yawning mouth.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ku ku ku ku.." An insidious smirk appeared upon the darkened features of that wretched rodent. Dull red eyes cast a malevolent gaze upon the nutcracker. Now would be the perfect time to strike. More squeaks about him as his minions seemed to realize the direction of his thoughts.   
  
"Tonight we strike." The buzz of amusement reverberated about him. This indeed would be a glorious night.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Short but sweet. REVIEW..onegai? 


	2. Nocturnal Awareness

Nocturnal Awareness  
  
The Nutcracker - Inutachi style. ^_^  
  
An: I'm so happy I actually got reviews! I didn't think I'd get such a positive response. Arigatou ;_; ::sniffles:: I'm so touched...   
  
Katherine/Megan Jones: I'm glad you think so ^_^   
  
Mary: Well here I am updating ^_^ enjoy  
  
Midnight Youkai: I made you laugh? ^_^ Glad to hear it. I'll keep updating ..lol till its done that is.  
  
Deadly Tears: Well hopefully the start isn't the only part you like ^_^ ;   
  
---------------------------------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome shifted in her sheets eyes slowly beginning to grow heavy. Another yawn and she was asleep.   
  
When the cats away the mice come out to play. Buyo was asleep, and the family had retired for the evening. So much for not a creature stirring eh? I suppose as rats they didn't count themselves as mice. Rats stir, mice sleep. Mice are also more amiable, but that's getting a bit off track.  
  
Naraku's minions overran the gifts. It would be mere moments before that annoying spelled hanyou would be awake. Dormancy had rendered said individual immobile. His lips twisted into another smirk. Served that scoundrel right, the curse he was under.   
  
True love was the only remedy. Who would love him? He shook with silent laughter. His tail swayed about as he sensed the stirring of the toys.   
  
"What lovely timing. "   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes feeling his limbs soften. 'Ah, relief' he could finally move again. Stretching he looked around. 'So someone finally bought me?'   
  
He didn't have much time to think on this as a rude voice interrupted.   
  
"Finally decided to join us have you?" The hanyou reacted automatically.  
  
"Naraku." The name issued from his mouth as one would think of releashing poison, or some equally foul substance. An assault to the tastebuds and any other sense for that matter.  
  
He shot a glare at the rat King who did naught but smirk in that increasingly annoying manner.   
  
"I'm surprised you remembered my name. I would have thought that brain of yours to have collected as much dust as you did on that store shelf." His mouth twitched with satisfaction as a growl escaped his opponent.   
  
"You.." The word choice came a bit difficult as he fought the rage that shook him. His infuriated orbs fixated upon the rodent. "It is your doing that I am this way." He snarled. His rage was threatening to blow over.   
  
A clang of metal upon metal brought their attention elsewhere. Bobbing between gifts was Miroku, another gift to the family. The violet eyed youth manuvered about, exchanging blows with a rat.   
  
Naraku nearly scowled. He hadn't given orders to attack just yet. Still, it could not be helped. He made a mental note to "fix" the problem at a later time.   
  
A sound of metallic origin drew his eyes forward. Inuyasha had drawn his blade. 'Tetsusaiga..' He merely smirked and drew his weapon.   
  
The duel had commmenced.   
  
*-*-*-* On the opposite side of the tree....*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sango flung her boomerang at the annoying rodent.   
  
"Since when did they bring their females along with them?" She huffed as she darted about weapon now in hand. She was a doll of Kagome's and along with all the very unusual toys, she was spelled. All had been in place to protect the household. She doubted a group of hairy, repulsive intruders would be appreciated.   
  
The boomerang hit at that moment. Two down, no knowledge of how many were left. She drew her breaths in quickly eyes darting about. Now where had the lech run off to?   
  
Said fan of the female body finished slaying the nuisance. With a sigh he walked away wary of any underhanded attacks he'd expect. This opponent was more annoying than dangerous in his eyes. However, he'd only wished to protect his beloved Sango.   
  
He smirked. Just before running off to bat off the incessant presence of a challenge, his hands had enjoyed themselves. The welt on his head was worth it. That crooked grin grew worried as he met the peeved eyes of Sango.  
  
"..Sango?" She huffed and glared at him.   
  
  
  
" To think I worried that you might have gotten yourself killed stupidly-" She began.  
  
"So you DO care? Oh Sango-chan this means so much to me. " He moved to embrace her. Not a good move on his part. In two seconds flat he was on the floor with more damage than he'd returned with. No pain no gain, he thought.   
  
  
  
A certain figurine of wolf origin was speeding about a peeved female.   
  
"Stay still.. you're only drawing on the inevitable." Kagura snapped fan in hand.   
  
"I will not be the one to loose tonight." Kouga snarled , startling eyes burning with internal fury. She was almost taken aback. Had the punishment promised in the event of her failure not been so great, she'd have left.   
  
She sighed and swung her fan once more. To her annoyance, once more was the blow evaded. He managed to land a kick in her abdomen and she skidded back. Ruby eyes flashed.  
  
  
  
" You dare strike me?"   
  
  
  
"I will repay the blood spilled with your own. " Another attempted blow. She was able to strike him in an effort to miss being caught within one of those potentially lethal punches. He took a breath and smirked as he crouched.  
  
"Not bad.." He snickered and straightened, absolutely unfazed.  
  
Two sword strokes crossed. The wielders stepped back circling once more. A feral gleem glinted in the eyes of our dear protagonist. It seemed tonight he was out for blood.   
  
His memories drifted just then.   
  
*-*-*- flash back [*insert mystical music here for added effect*] *-*-*-  
  
In another lifetime it seemed, he'd been perfectly happy. He was to be wed to his first love, Kikyo. He was completely taken with her. She seemed to be just as happy. A strong heir was ensured, his betrothed to a renowned miko. He smiled, the strength of his heredity entwined with hers , would make their offspring a force to be reckoned with.  
  
The day had approached. Only days before the wedding. Coincidentally, it was to take place on Christmas Eve. It would be an Eve of great gifts. The night she promised a consummation of that love. It was not so much the promise of intimacy that filled him with euphoria, but the thought of being bound.   
  
Members of the court, were none too pleased with the direction of events. Inuyasha was outclassed by Kikyo. She was a princess, he a carpenter.To make matters worse a hanyou. What kind of match was this? Where was the royal bloodline to sink?   
  
Naraku would have none of this. It was especially dire to him, seeing as he'd coveted the fair maiden for quite some time. His eyes never emptied of his lust for her. He clung to the hope that with the disposal of the bastard hanyou, he'd have her. His thoughts wandered, to her pale skin. The promise that blossoming body held.   
  
The softness those florid lips guaranteed. He shook with effort to contain these sentiments.   
  
Inuyasha regarded this attention as unacceptable. He'd discovered it and confronted him. He was brushed off. Rank had everything to do with the winner. Of course nobility won out. Naraku smirked as he was discredited.   
  
That had only been the beginning of it...  
  
*-*-*-*-[*magical chimes return one to the present.*]*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha growled and blocked another blow. He could not afford to reminisce in memories if he were to gain an advantage.   
  
"Still as stubborn as ever?" Naraku taunted. Another blow directed at the speaker. The snickering being parried with one of his own. They seemed evenly matched. Although, Inuyasha was a bit preoccupied.  
  
*-*-* Meanwhile....*-*-*  
  
A thin sheen of sweat dotted her porcelain skin as she shifted, sighing. She nearly kicked off the sheets. Something worried her, even in rest. Her raven locks fanned about her as she whimpered.   
  
"Somethings..wrong.." She murmured before sitting up. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she drew breath. She wiped her forehead. She was burning up. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she slid her feet into her slippers.   
  
Not caring to don a robe she shuffled towards the kitchen. Of course , on the way to her destination she noted that the necklace, bearing what her grandfather had called "shikon" was glowing. She was a bit worried.   
  
Chuckling nervously she attributed all that was occuring to an overactive imagination. She swore that it wasn't glowing. She also did not notice how she was slowly shrinking to become toy size. She walked into the living room.   
  
She shrieked. Rats! Rats were everywhich way she looked. She was disgusted. Her mom would have a fit. It was then she realized, she was not as big as she should be. In fact, the rats seemed a little bigger than her.   
  
With a hurried "eep" she began to edge out of the room. Unfortunately, it was not before a dull ruby gaze had settled upon her prone from.   
  
"Keep your eyes on me." Inuyasha snarled and was able to stab him in the abdomen. Naraku snickered his gaze never moving from the girl. Inuyasha slowly followed his eyes, and nearly gasped.   
  
There was a girl, his size, a near mirror image of Kikyo. He knew it couldn't be her. Too much time had passed for her to be living. Still, his heart nearly stopped. Sharp pain filled his chest.   
  
"It seems her soul has joined the living..once more. " Naraku murmured giving Inuyasha a smug look.   
  
"Don't you dare touch her. " He snarled twisting his blade. Naraku seemed to realize then, that he'd been struck. Even as she blood dribbled down his side the smirk never left him. His crumpled form fell to the ground with a splat.  
  
There was a mass scuffle as the minions realized the defeat of their leader and fled. Kagome, glowing orb flickering upon her neck was confused. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and hopped down from the gifts.   
  
Sango and Miroku noted that their own mistress was very awake, and doll sized. Sango thwapped the youth as a smirk pulled his lips upwards.  
  
"Don't even think it, lech." Rubbing the bump upon his head, for what had to be the seventh time this night he sighed.  
  
They watched as the hanyou tentatively approached the frightened youth. His golden eyes were absent of that rage and had softened a great deal. Kagome's breathing was ragged. She took a step back, but stopped as their eyes met.   
  
Why did he seem so familiar?   
  
His mouth was dry and he swallowed nervously. His steps seemed tortuously slow. What would she say? How would she react.  
  
Her heart pounded as she barely breathed. Why was she so nervous? She was beginning to doubt her sanity. Her nutcracker was walking towards her. Living, breathing there he was, making his way to her. The glow of her necklace had ceased. She licked her lips, wondering why she'd stopped. Maybe if she'd gotten her glass of water all would be well.   
  
Even as she thought it, she doubted it.   
  
`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Cliffy...so mean,eh? review, onegai shimasu! 


End file.
